


Замок

by rmt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1946-47, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark Arts, Dark Magic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurmengard, Out of Character, as usual, weird headcanons about theory of magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmt/pseuds/rmt
Summary: Полтора года спустя после окончания войны с Гриндевальдом в Нурменгарде происходит нечто странное. Альбус отправляется туда, чтобы все выяснить.





	Замок

**Author's Note:**

> Много тредов тому назад в дежурке появился сюжет, который я сохранила только в поздней версии, звучащей так:  
> «Если уж говорить о темномагической хрени, она же Хтонический Пиздец, то давным-давно один анон предлагал отличный сюжет, но его тогда не раскурили.  
> Гриню в 45-м канонично сажают в Нурменгард, но через какое-то время он пишет Альбусу, что мол, что ты там с тюрьмой наколдовал, что за чары, зачем тебе эта хрень нужна? Альбус пропускает письмо мимо ушей, но через какое-то время уже охранники говорят, что хрень какая-то с Нурменгардом творится. Альбус едет туда проверять, а там магия с ума сошла, и они вдвоем с Геллертом в ловушку попадают».  
> Собственно, это фик по нему, точнее, начало фика, которое я начала писать слишком давно и понятия не имею, когда закончу. Пусть оно пока полежит здесь, в большей сохранности, чем у меня в папках. Да и, может, я быстрее пойму, чего вообще хочу от его концовки
> 
> Нурменгард в этом фике был построен Геллертом, и должен был стать не только тюрьмой для противников, но и жильем для него лично, крепостью и местом для приемов сторонников — короче, обычным волшебным замком а-ля фэнтезийное средневековье, с широким набором функций.   
> Внутреннее устройство и внешний вид Нурменгарда, соответственно, полностью фанонные.  
> Стандартно очень аушная теория магии. Бездуховное приключалово в большинстве своем и ангст с херт/комфортом во всех остальных местах.

_«Глубокоуважаемый господин Дамблдор»,_ — значилось в первом письме, и сочетание этой проходной фразы и почерка, который Альбус узнал бы даже на краю могилы, было таким странным, что он не сразу смог ее по-настоящему прочесть.

Прошло полтора года с тех пор, как в Европе воцарился мир. И волшебники, и магглы боролись храбро и уплатили за победу огромную цену.

Альбус не сомневался в том, что мог сделать ее куда меньше, если бы с самого начала поступал правильно. 

Он прочел письмо, полное протокольных фраз, до конца; рука, державшая лист, подрагивала. Геллерт Гриндевальд обращался к нему из замка Нурменгард, собственного творения, чьим единственным обитателем-узником был сейчас он сам.

«Не могу вспомнить о решении, по которому мой замок претерпел такие изменения. И даже, напротив, припоминаю, как вы на удивление стойко противились на суде множеству изобретательных предложений. Впрочем, мировое магическое — а может, и маггловское? зная вас, вполне возможно, — сообщество наверняка всецело одобрило ваш выбор. Трудно их не понять, особенно теперь, когда у меня больше нет ничего, чтобы защититься».

Прислав это псевдо-официальное письмо, в небрежном тоне намекающее на жестокость приговора — и его, Альбуса, жестокость, — Геллерт снова издевался над ним, как издевался когда-то прежде, присылая приглашения в полный сил и страха Нурменгард, только-только воздвигшийся в горах. Альбус молча сжигал каждое из них, покуда не заставил себя покончить со всем, с чем давно уже обязан был покончить, не принял то, что смог принять, и не собрался с духом настолько, чтобы ответить собственным приглашением. Вернее, вызовом.

Из связи с внешним миром единственный нынешний узник Нурменгарда имел право на переписку по трем адресам, с большой неохотой данное ему Международным волшебным судом. Раз в месяц он мог отправлять сову либо президенту Международного суда, либо, как немецкий подданный, главе Райн-канцелярии, либо Альбусу. Выбить из волшебного сообщества эту малость стоило последнему ощутимых трудов: что в Канцелярии, что в Международном суде утверждали, что такой уровень гуманизма в отношении определенных персон просто неуместен, и согласились только после того, как Альбус включил в список адресатов свое собственное имя. Более того, и герр Крайцер, и миссис Лоудж, беседовавшие с Альбусом об этом, открыто заявили, что дадут ему знать о каждом письме; «просто перешлют их», иными словами, и пусть «великодушный победитель» разбирается с плодами своего великодушия как-нибудь сам, как уже разобрался с адресантом, которого и они, и вся магическая часть мира предпочла бы увидеть мертвым и забыть навсегда.

И вот, полтора года спустя, Геллерт впервые воспользовался своим правом — и для чего? Для насмешки. Удивительно только, что он не стал как следует бить по слабым местам, благо вернейшие из них были ему известны. 

«Вы ошибаетесь, — написал Альбус в ответ, едва чувствуя пальцы; но строчки во втором по счету письме, которое он отправил Геллерту Гриндевальду с конца того далекого лета, были ровными. — Считая, что я соглашусь вступать в полемику или, тем более, изменю принятому решению. Едва ли мне стоит напоминать, что ваше положение полностью заслужено и, если на то пошло, могло быть хуже. Вы ошибаетесь и в том, что у вас ничего нет. У вас есть время. На вашем месте я посвятил бы его размышлениям».

Альбус вручил ответ крупной серой сове с золотой печаткой «D-Post» на лапе — «специальный резерв», — которая все это время вышколенно ждала на столе у окна, угощаясь предложенной едой и время от времени косясь на Фоукса-птенца, попискивавшего в гнезде из пепла на другом конце комнаты.

Полчаса спустя Альбус сел за стол и написал еще одно короткое письмо, почти записку, другому адресату — Арчибальду Госсу, начальнику невеликой охраны Нурменгарда.

Многочисленность стражи была бы бессмысленна и даже вредна — Госс тщательно следил, чтобы в нее нельзя было попасть тем, кто хотел бы отомстить узнику; но внутрь замка охранники теперь в любом случае заходили нечасто. Они регулярно контролировали только внешнюю территорию, окруженную антиаппарационными барьерами, и ожидали скорее подвоха от помощи со стороны, чем попытки побега. Геллерт Гриндевальд был заперт более чем надежно. И магию в стенах своего замка он использовать больше не мог — Альбус позаботился об этом лично сразу после суда.

Совиная почта на континент отличалась медлительностью, и Альбус прекрасно об этом знал: даже самые выносливые совы не могли покрыть такое расстояние как по волшебству. Конечно, ответ можно было бы получить и быстрее, личным визитом. Парой аппараций и утомительной паромной поездкой, или вне-континентальным портключом, который он вполне мог раздобыть — или создать, что относительно легко сошло бы ему с рук в Министерстве.

Но это не было необходимо, думал Альбус, шагая в совятню механическим, отупевшим шагом человека, годами бывшего измотанным изнутри, излечившимся наконец как будто и тут же вновь вынуждаемого встать перед своей усталостью. Нет. Он сделал сейчас все то, что должен был, как сделал должное и до этого. Даже с лихвой. С запасом. Это письмо в конце концов просто издевательство, пустое и бесплодное, а он перестраховывается сверх всякой меры. Нурменгард надежен. А Госс и его команда всегда были на месте, у них тщательно выверенное расписание, достойные способности и отличная экипировка, они контролировали ситуацию эти полтора года и прекрасно справлялись, не давая повода в себе усомниться. Никаких сигналов об опасности от них не поступало. Вот если Госс ответит, что что-то не так, пусть даже в мелочах... тогда конечно. Тогда Альбус обязательно явится туда лично, не медля ни секунды.

В следующие несколько дней он с облегчением погрузился в преподавание и школьную жизнь. Они были привычны и приятны этой привычностью, а многое в них Альбусу вполне искренне нравилось; и, так или иначе, они хорошо занимали ум.

Так продолжалось вплоть до завтрака в пятницу, когда совиная почта, накрывшая Большой зал, как буря, принесла ему ответ от начальника нурменгардской стражи.

Арчибальд Госс кратко и четко сообщал, что он сам и его люди на этом утреннем обходе ничего необычного не заметили, а все маячки молчали; то же самое можно было сказать обо всех предыдущих обходах и замерах. В Нурменгарде все было спокойно. Общий фон магии над тюрьмой и окрестностями также не изменился ни на йоту в любую из сторон — Госс был слишком дисциплинирован, чтобы открыто высказывать изумление, но этот вопрос его, кажется, удивил. Впрочем, писал он, хотя обычно осмотр самого замка ограничивается крышами и нижними залами, на сей раз они могут тщательно обыскать его сверху донизу — и, если Альбус пожелает, пришлют ему подробный отчет.

Смятение в душе Альбуса, сидевшего посреди оживленного Большого зала, выравнивалось, как водная гладь, и это была скорее тишина застывавшего льда, чем утихающих волн.

«Только если отыщется нечто из ряда вон выходящее», — написал он в ответ после положенных вежливостей.

***

Второе письмо пришло через три дня.

Альбус был занят. Он сидел за столом в своем кабинете, медленно водя палочкой над несчастливым итогом практического домашнего задания по трансфигурации — третий курс должен был превратить морскую свинку в любой двухчастный бытовой предмет, что дети и выполнили с большим или меньшим успехом. Успех Джонатана Боунса, хаффлпаффца, определенно относился ко второму типу.

Юный Боунс выбрал медный подсвечник со свечой, один из самых простых и легких вариантов, описанных в учебниках.

Его морская свинка неподвижно лежала сейчас на столешнице перед Альбусом, погруженная в магический сон столь глубокий, что он немногим отличался от летаргии. Крохотные легкие едва заметно раздувались и опадали — животное дышало. Это можно было увидеть только благодаря разрезу, идущему вдоль по брюху, от шеи до хвоста.

Боунс пытался обратить превращение — то есть то, что получилось у него вместо полноценного превращения, — самостоятельно, отговорками и имитацией простуды как можно дольше оттягивая срок сдачи работы. Но в конце концов боязнь, как он смущенно объяснил, за баллы вынудила его явиться к Альбусу с повинной и просьбой о помощи.

Альбус, впрочем, подозревал, что мальчиком двигала боязнь иного рода, та, которую он привык ждать скорее от своих гриффиндорцев. Об этом говорило хотя бы то, что искренне встревоженный Боунс попросил помочь не себе, с заклинанием или баллами, а свинке.

По итогу их беседы юный хаффлпаффец лишился профилактических пяти баллов за попытку обмана и получил десять — номинально за подбор и применение обращающих заклинаний уровнем выше третьего курса, пусть и неуспешное. И «О» за саму работу, конечно — вместе с обещанием сделать для пострадавшей свинки все, что возможно.

Снаружи она приобрела ровный медный цвет; ее овосковевшие глаза белесо поблескивали среди мириадов почти мягких от тонкости шерстинок-проволочек. Она лежала в центре вырезанного на преподавательском столе многогранника, исписанного сигилами; благодаря ему магия распределялась по телу, уравновешивая каждое изменение шаг за шагом и не позволяя всей системе сломаться, разом добивая зверька.

Альбус хмурился, разглядывая медную каплю-сердце среди пронизанных металлом ребер. Под кончиком застывшей над ней Старшей палочки медь понемногу уступала плоти, и каждый удар был чище предыдущего. Не запредельно сложная, но долгая, трудоемкая и очень кропотливая работа даже для знатока с мощным инструментом. 

Если бы Боунс не затянул так дело, увиливая от собственной ошибки, спасти морскую свинку было бы куда легче. «Было бы еще возможно», мелькала мрачная мысль; но Альбус только хмурился сильнее. 

Он погрузился в работу с головой, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг в тишине кабинета, нарушаемой лишь шорохом дождя за окном, ходом часов и случайными звуками, издаваемыми Фоуксом — покрытый младенческим пухом, он походил сейчас на сердитый золотой шар, грызущий и когтящий деревянные жердочки в труху по штуке в день.

В этом условном безмолвии удар по ближайшему к столу окну показался оглушительным.

Это не был деликатный стук клюва, каким почтовые совы извещают о прибытии — посланник врезался в стекло всем телом, отчаянно скребя когтями камень узкого выступа снаружи, и Альбус, вздрогнув, обернулся.

Он встал, уже видя сквозь толстые, разделенные на секции стекла птичий силуэт, слишком стройный и вытянутый для совиного, и распахнул окно взмахом палочки, подходя ближе.

На подоконник вывалился молодой сокол, пятная стопку уже проверенных эссе дождевой водой и грязью. Издав какой-то болезненный крик, он, оскальзываясь и чиркая когтями по камню, ударил крыльями странно и криво — удивительно было, как растрепанные, словно пожеванные перья вообще позволили ему держаться недавно в воздухе. 

Продолжавшие бить крылья задели створку окна и тяжелый горшок с папоротником, еще раз и еще, словно птица не сознавала, что делает. К ее левой лапе, смятый и влажный, был примотан клочок пергамента. Отправивший его, очевидно, не позаботился даже о водоотталкивающем заклинании.

Замерший было, растерявшийся Альбус шагнул ближе. Порыв холодного ветра из окна бросил ему в лицо дождевые капли. 

Сокол дернул головой с распахнутым клювом, выворачивая ее под каким-то неестественным углом, и Альбус на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом. Круглые темные глаза посмотрели прямо сквозь него, и только секунду спустя осветились тем касанием разума, какое всегда таится во взгляде живущих бок о бок с волшебниками птиц.

Альбус осторожно и медленно, на виду у «посланника» выписал палочкой плавную кривую, пробормотав заклинание. Вода и грязь на перьях, потянувшись за этой магией, исчезали на глазах, испаряясь легким дымком, уходящим в пустоту, а не воздух.

Перья сокола все еще стояли торчком, а грудь тяжело приподнималась, но он закрыл клюв и сложил крылья, казалось, понемногу начиная успокаиваться. По крайней мере, на призванные Альбусом из шкафа совиные «мышекрекеры», высыпанные на подоконник перед ним, он посмотрел совершенно осознанно и с заметным голодным интересом.

— Угощайся, — произнес Альбус почти извиняющимся тоном. Он не очень хорошо разбирался в птицах, кроме фениксов; соколы хищники, это ему было известно, но не более. В конце концов, сов, тоже хищников по своей природе, мышекрекеры более чем устраивали — как и любые мелкие лакомства, которыми их веками прикармливали волшебники. — И отдыхай. И, если позволишь, можно мне это забрать?..

На пергаменте, обрывке его, с неровно ободранным краем, действительно не было никаких чар, как и надписей сверху. Он был примотан к когтистой лапе длинной полоской серой ткани так туго, что Альбусу пришлось развязать ее магией.

Вода не успела пропитать письмо достаточно, чтобы размыть слова, и даже там, где она их коснулась, линии раздались, но мало потеряли в резкости, глубоко вцарапанные в пергамент.

«Ха, ха. Что ж, Альбус, я оценил шутку. А вот тебя, похоже, всегда недооценивал. Нет, кое-какие подозрения у меня имелись, но ты с самого начала так носился с методами, что я как минимум не ставил под сомнение ничего насчет них. Прямо с той идеи летом и до прошлой пятницы, когда получил твой последний ответ. Снимаю шляпу. Красиво. Особенно штришок с разрешением переписки. С замком-палачом, пожалуй, вышло скорее в духе дубовых северных саг, но вот про время было просто бесподобно.

"Посвящая размышлениям" его остаток, я уже не волнуюсь за будущее магии. Мир явно в умелых руках. Немного жаль только, что ты посчитал его слишком тесным; хотя это, наверное, оттого, что мне так долго казалось обратное.

Удачи, если она тебе нужна. Подозреваю, что нет».

Альбус молча смотрел на развернутое письмо. Подписи в нем, в отличие от первого, на добрые два дюйма расписывающей военные и светские «титулы», не было; она и не требовалась.

Влажный, без капли магии фрагмент пергамента лип к пальцам. Альбус смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. В голове у него было так пусто, что полотно окружающих звуков воспринималось им словно издалека. Тиканье напольных рунических часов с двумя циферблатами. Монотонный стук дождевых капель снаружи. Поскребывание когтей о камень на подоконнике, шорох раскрываемых крыльев. Короткая трель юного Фоукса — тонкая и слегка фальшивящая под конец по сравнению с той, какую он сможет издать через пару-тройку недель, когда вырастет, но все еще без сомнения предупреждающая.

Альбус дернулся, выпуская пергамент и призывая в руку отложенную было палочку, теряя время.

Несколько совиных «крекеров» из разворошенной, но нетронутой кучки на подоконнике упали на пол вместе со стопкой пергамента — слегка оправившийся от путешествия сокол снялся с места одним мощным взмахом. Расстояние до стола он преодолел за считанные доли мгновения.

Столько же ему потребовалось, чтобы впиться когтями в лежавшую там морскую свинку, выдергивая ее из волшебного многогранника, и исчезнуть с ней в открытом окне.

***

Пустая жестянка из-под лакрицы с приглушенным стуком упала в пожухлую траву, напоследок осветившись коротким магическим сиянием. Небо над предгорьями казалось низким от ленивых, дымчатых туч, но дождем они не грозили. Осень в этой части Германии выдалась сухой, не в пример шотландской, и заметно более теплой.

Тем не менее Альбус все равно плотнее закутался в длинный дорожный плащ, оглядывая окрестности, в которых он не был полтора года. Кажется, созданный по памяти портключ вынес его немного севернее, чем он ожидал.

Его мысли были четкими и размеренными — потому, что это было необходимо для дела, а вовсе не потому, что эта размеренность и четкость позволяла не думать о других вещах.

Обычно.

Мысли и все, что они тянули за собой, лезли вперед, как вода сквозь плотину. Усилием воли опытного окклюмента Альбус закрывал их новыми пластами, подкрепляемыми сиюминутными ощущениями и надобностями. Он вытащил из внутреннего кармана палочку и вербальным заклинанием превратил конфетную жестянку, перенесшую его сюда через границы нескольких государств и водную преграду, в липовый лист.

Лист получился слишком свежим вместо пожухлого, под стать траве. Школярская промашка. Альбус, уцепившись за свою досаду, скользнул пальцами по палочке, удобнее перехватывая ее, и моргнул, помедлив: так инородно ощущалась теперь рукоять без ставших привычными прохладного серебряного пояска и шершавостей бузинной древесины.

Впрочем, мрачно признал он, дело было не в отвлеченности или физической форме инструмента. Магия Альбуса, меньше часа назад создавшая нелегальный межконтинентальный портключ без особых усилий, теперь направлялась не Старшей палочкой. А любая палочка рядом со Старшей ощущалась во время колдовства несовершенной и урезанной, словно ученическая выписка рядом с завершенным трактатом.

Альбус перевернул в руках палочку, которой пользовался всю жизнь за исключением последних полутора лет, зная каждую сотую дюйма ее древесины, зная ее вес и силу, с которой она разрезает воздух в любом из сотен заклинаний, и твердо сжал пальцы. Липовый лист на глазах терял свой яркий весенний цвет. Альбус вспоминал, как он призвал Старшую палочку час назад в кабинете, механически, на уровне рефлекса, думая только о том, что ему нужно сотворить заклинание.

Он не собирался себя в этом обманывать. Он более чем сносно владел беспалочковой магией и без заминок применял ее раньше в ситуациях вроде этой, когда хватило бы самого простого колдовства. Ему не было нужды призывать в этот раз палочку; более того, это было явной тратой времени, и в глубине души он осознал это сразу.

Просто это была Старшая палочка, и причудливые грани ее могущества все меньше казались украшением сказок.

Альбус знал, что справится со всем этим — или, по крайней мере, надеялся, — но сейчас просто не имел права рисковать. Он взял с собой в Нурменгард свою прежнюю палочку, отправив Дар смерти в безопасное место. Помимо его внутренних проблем всегда оставались куда более важные.

Но, конечно, Альбус не собирался сейчас вновь сражаться. И не собирался быть побежденным. И не рассчитывал по-настоящему затруднить для «нового» хозяина доступ к Старшей палочке, хотя бы на некоторое время, выигрывая для магического мира эту малость.

Просто он давно отучился исключать варианты, если когда-то вовсе умел это делать.

Никаких признаков обеспокоенных сотрудников Канцелярии, отметивших бы, как прежде, нарушение границы, вокруг не было, как и стражников Нурменгарда. Вторых винить было сложно — создавая свой нелегальный портключ, Альбус постарался переместиться, мягко говоря, не вплотную к магической границе охраняемой территории, — а первые... ну, что ж. Война закончилась. Это были добрые перемены.

Альбус глубоко вдохнул пахнущий хвоей вечерний воздух, с необычной для себя тщательностью повел палочкой и аппарировал на дорожку перед «казармой».

Этим солидным словом именовался домик, стоявший на отшибе волшебной деревушки Ватерзинг, ближайшего к Нурменгарду населенного пункта, раза в полтора меньшего, чем Хогсмид. Жители Ватерзинга не так сильно пострадали от войны и постройки замка, чем их маггловские соседи, но никакой симпатии к Геллерту Гриндевальду или его идеям не питали. Впрочем, как и особенной жажды мести, что играло на руку «нурменгардской страже», охранявшей замок и расположившей свой штаб именно здесь.

Судя по беглому взгляду с холма, ярко освещенный в начинавшихся сумерках Ватерзинг процветал — Альбус приметил даже два новых дома. Отвернувшись, он подошел к двери и постучался.

Ему не ответили.

***

Десять минут спустя Альбус аппарировал к границе щитов, окружающих Нурменгард, и без заминок шагнул за невидимую границу. Палочка лежала в его руке наготове.

Домик-«казарма» был абсолютно пуст, в чем он убедился, взломав дверь; рядом с ним тоже никого не оказалось. Кто-то _обязан_ был оставаться на месте или послать весть о чрезвычайной ситуации как минимум в Канцелярию (и Альбус уже успел бы узнать об этом), а ребята Госса, как прекрасно было ему известно, не из тех, кто нарушает правила. При этом домик выглядел не брошенным в спешке или разореным, а просто оставленным где-то на сутки: бытовые мелочи и те небрежные приметы, что отличают только обжитые помещения, бросались в глаза, от потемневшего яблочного огрызка до смятого одеяла.

Госс и его команда просто исчезли, не оставив ни среди вещей, ни в бумагах ничего, что могло дать зацепку — Альбус нашел обе свои записки в стопке писем, но и только. Резьба на длинном столе, слегка похожая на рабочий многогранник ученых, только более сложный, «отвечала» маячкам и охранным, и Альбус еще раз убедился в последних словах Госса: земли Нурменгарда, судя по контролю магии, были сейчас такими же мирными, как Хогсмид или Хогвартс. Нежное сияние линий, кругов и пересечений, замыкающихся рунами и светившими безмятежно, как звезды, говорило об отсутствии «гостей», ровном фоне и полной безопасности.

Наверное, существовала крошечная вероятность, что все стражи, эти ответственные люди, просто-напросто в середине недели всем составом отправились повеселиться в Ватерзинг. И не прислали ему сову после того обхода только потому, что писать было не о чем, а он их сам об этом попросил.

Его глупость, зацикленность на себе и промедление — нет, последнее называлось иначе, и Альбус знал об этом, вдавливая это знание глубже, как клеймо, — снова, скорее всего, стоили людям жизни.

Он ничему не научился.

Шаг Альбуса был спокойным и целеустремленным, будто он шел по хогвартским коридорам; полы его дорожного плаща, бездумно отпущенные, задевали засохшие травинки и цеплялись порой вскользь за веточки низкорослых, похожих на травы ягодных кустов.

Окрестности Нурменгарда всегда были дикими, но теперь эта дикость словно лишилась чего-то общего, темного и давящего над ней. Щиты и маячки не мешали травам и деревьям расти так, как им хотелось и если им хотелось, цепляясь за жизнь среди скал, и никому не приходило в голову обращать на них внимание; да и имело ли смысл тратить время и силы на чащу в горах, такую же, по сути, стихию, как ветер, только менее обращенную к человеку. 

Геллерт с восторгом рассказывал ему об этом месте — до того, как построил здесь замок. До всего. И, впервые увидев Нурменгард воочию, Альбус сразу узнал эту террасу, и лес на склонах, и белесые отвалы; узнал так, как мог бы узнать труп человека вместо него самого. 

Окклюменция имела свои пределы, особенно внутренняя. Альбус посмотрел вверх, дернув капюшон сильнее, чем стоило, — силуэт Нурменгарда вырастал из скал впереди так, будто был их частью, и до него оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

Замок, должный, по идее, восходить к средневековым канонам, был очень мало похож на творения той эпохи. Альбус помнил, что Геллерту большинство из них не нравилось — и он легко выбросил из понятия замка все, что составляло саму его основу, но было ему не по вкусу, создав для себя нечто иное, но назвав привычным словом, заставив значение измениться себе в угоду. Он умел владеть словами, как владел магией, и обыденный в чужих устах или строках набор фраз у него мог порой стать чем угодно, словно сырое, неоформленное волшебство, способное изменить мир. 

Твердо сжимая палочку, Альбус поднялся по каменной лестнице; за полтора года без заклинаний и присмотра она мало изменилась, разве что в самом низу прибавилось мелкой, лесной грязи, нанесенной ветром. Узкий разлом через всю среднюю секцию, след его собственного дуэльного заклинания, зарос травами и каким-то вьющимся растением с узкими листьями; все они были высохшими, но Альбус все равно бережно перешагнул через них.

Ветер здесь был заметнее, но ни ветер, ни вечерняя прохлада его не освежали.

За воротами Нурменгарда царило такое же осеннее, высохшее спокойствие, тронутое только холодом. Окруженный темными камнями кладки, воздух казался более темным и плотным, несмотря на волшебные огни на стенах, зажегшиеся с появлением человека. Эти стены были созданы магией и видели немало ее даже за свой недолгий срок; большая ее часть была темной.

Альбус оставался настороже, помня о «замке-палаче» из записки Геллерта, но никого вокруг не было, как и следов стражи или других людей. В стыки каменных плит на полу забилась пыль — от старых заклинаний, поддерживающих чистоту, не осталось и следа, а новых, разумеется, не было, и только отпечаток волшебства в камнях и общая память замка пока сохраняла его более или менее прежним внутри.

Что касается комнаты на самом верху северной башни, для нее магия подбиралась отдельно.

Альбус шел по пути, который проходил всего дважды и который был таким коротким — бесконечно длинным, если смотреть на него изнутри памяти. Ровным шагом повторяя его вновь в тишине застывшего Нурменгарда, Альбус помнил ворота, парадный вход, холл, галерею и винтовую лестницу в башне лучше, чем дорогу в свой кабинет в Хогвартсе.

Воспоминания продолжали топить его щиты, появляясь сами по себе, и он почти усмехнулся, вспомнив, как Геллерт описывал ощущения провидца от видений, которые он не может ни направить, ни контролировать, ни прекратить.

Намек на усмешку выцвел, едва появившись. Второе и третье у него очевидно не получалось, с каким-то отстранением признал Альбус впервые за долгое, долгое время. 

Что ж, почему бы не поразмышлять о том, каковы могут быть дальнейшие шаги Геллерта, если все это — придуманная им ловушка, и что теперь делать ему самому. Геллерт без сомнений был гениальным магом, человеком с умом, талантом и силой, которые появлялись на свете не каждую сотню лет, и даже Старшая палочка в большинстве случаев не требовалась бы ему по-настоящему, но... но нет; выбраться отсюда без магии собственными силами невозможно, и хоть как-то повлиять на окружающий мир — тоже. Значит, сторонники. Он ведь уже один раз обошел правило сов, хотя Альбус пока не представлял себе, как. Другие птицы исключительно редко носили почту, и для их уговоров обычно требовалась магия. Полубезумное состояние сокола могло быть признаком не усталости, а магического вмешательства... но снова нет — все упиралось в магию, а пользоваться магией в стенах своего замка Геллерт был не способен совершенно точно. 

И, опять же, гибель — Альбус не знал наверняка, но исходил из худшего, — Госса и его людей. Причем всех до единого.

Поднимаясь в северную башню по винтовой лестнице, широкой, основательной, с удобными ступенями, Альбус замедлил шаг. Ловушка, если она была, должна была захлопнуться где-то здесь. Если она была, и если то, что написал Геллерт, действительно было угрозой и насмешкой.

Но чем еще быть его словам?

Эта мысль казалась одновременно слишком удобной и уводящей в сторону от тех дорог, которые Альбус для себя выбрал.

Опасной.

Он нахмурился. 

Толстые стены северной башни на площадке перед комнатой были так же глухи и холодны, как и весь замок. Альбус смотрел на толстую дубовую дверь с единственным факелом справа от нее, вспыхнувшим в тот момент, когда он шагнул на последнюю ступень. 

В двери не было прорезей или оконца, как и украшений. Выломать ее физически, изнутри или снаружи, было невозможно. 

За ней была комната — камера — единственного узника Нурменгарда. 

Альбус подошел еще немного ближе и остановился. Тишина висела в воздухе; звук его шагов, один из немногих звуков за полтора года по эту сторону двери, казался болезненно чуждым.

Недостатка в движении по ту ее сторону наверняка не было. Альбус не хуже, чем остальное, помнил эту комнату на вершине башни. Изначально она была создана для наблюдений за звездами и окрестностями — полукруглая, со множеством вытянутых вертикальных окон, из которых сейчас осталось два, забранных стальными прутьями. В самом широком своем месте она насчитывала девять шагов; сколько раз уже преодолел их Геллерт в бесплодной, сокрушительной ярости?

Миру удалось загнать ураган в башню и запереть его там — с помощью Альбуса. Потому что, тогда и даже сейчас, миру хотелось совсем не этого.

Альбус облизал пересохшие губы, поднимая палочку медленным, плавным жестом, похожим на первое движение в любом из Исчезновений. Длинная, угловатая, переломанная линия, быстро вычерченная им, закончилась коротким взмахом к себе, и дверь камеры на вершине северной башни Нурменгарда открылась впервые за полтора года.

Альбус собирался увидеть комнату, преображенную в камеру, обстановка которой была ему знакома — в том числе потому, что несколько предметов вроде кровати, а не тощего одеяла на полу, находились там благодаря его настояниям, — быть может, преображенную слегка ее обитателем, насколько это можно сделать без магии. С чем-нибудь разломанным. Или высеченным на каменной кладке.

Пальцы Альбуса крепко вцеплялись в палочку все это время; возможно, именно поэтому он ее не выронил.

Камеры за дверью больше не было. От нее осталась только узкая щель фута в три шириной, сдавливаемая с двух сторон прочной, неколебимой кладкой стен, выглядевших так, будто их сложили когда-то именно на этих местах. Плиты пола исчезли; щель уходила вниз темным провалом, и только скошенные выступы, похожие на обломки зубов, торчали из нее то тут, то там. В дальнем конце виднелся узкий, с ладонь, фрагмент окна с единственным прутом решетки, пропускающий сумеречный вечерний свет.

У окна, вцепившись в этот прут, висел человек.

Опершись спиной и согнутыми ногами в противоположные стены, он держался в окостеневше-устойчивой позе, явно рассчитанной на силу не столько мышц, сколько воли. Рукава его полосатой, поистрепавшейся робы задрались; серебристые браслеты и узкая цепь блеснули в остатках рассеянного факельного света.

Человек приник лицом к окну, и сначала Альбус увидел только его затылок с короткими светлыми волосами, такими тусклыми теперь рядом с серебром кандалов. Такими знакомыми, как и вся его фигура, силой его же воли изломанная в этом страшном лазе.

Геллерт Гриндевальд оглянулся.

Ему потребовалось на это больше мгновения, словно, услышав звук открывшейся двери, он не поверил этому и не захотел себя обманывать.

Его взгляд замер, впившись в застывшего Альбуса со звериной, всепоглощающей надеждой. 

Десятки возможных действий промелькнули в мыслях Альбуса разом. Все они были подчинены только одной цели. Он выбрал самое быстрое.

— Акцио!

Его палочка дрогнула от потока магии, мощь которого с равнодушием смог бы выдержать только Дар смерти. Но палочки из бузинной древесины у Альбуса сейчас не было, как и мыслей о ней.

Серебристые звенья цепи звонко цокнули о стальной прут, взвившись вперед, к остатку дверного проема, утаскивая Геллерта за собой.

Он врезался в Альбуса, сбив его с ног. Стой тот немного правее, и оба упали бы на лестницу, но сейчас Альбуса только приложило спиной о стену, выбив из легких весь воздух.

Стены лаза, бывшего когда-то камерой, с оглушительным треском сомкнулись, в пыль раскрошив выступавшие из кладки камни. Дубовая дверь, которая никуда больше не вела, скрипнула, качнувшись на петлях бесполезной, вбитой в голую кладку коробки рядом с целым и невредимым волшебным факелом.

Воздух, полный еще не осевшей пыли, казался колким. Альбусу наконец-то удалось вдохнуть, и он едва не закашлялся; его палочковая рука дрогнула в бессмысленном движении, больше похожем на судорогу. Выпрямиться не получалось. Особенно с двойным весом.

Он силком сдержал кашель, слушая и ощущая тяжелое, отрывистое дыхание Геллерта, вцепившегося в него обеими руками. Цепь его кандалов какие-то секунды чувствовалась сквозь мантию узкой прохладой, исчезающей мало-помалу, согреваясь между ними.

Кандалы были вкладом гоблинов, ненавидящих Геллерта Гриндевальда не меньше, чем многие из волшебников, и куда больше, чем они, недовольных решением суда. Колдовство малого народца, вложенное в их искусное изделие, призвано было подавлять магию того, на кого оно было надето. Осторожные попытки Альбуса отказаться и заверить, что колдовать внутри замка узник все равно не сможет, почти закончились межвидовым скандалом.

Вряд ли создатели думали, что каких-то полтора года спустя кандалы помогут ненавистному им человеку, тупо подумал Альбус, скосив глаза на затылок Геллерта, уткнувшегося ему в плечо; дыхание становилось все тише и размереннее.

Палочка Альбуса скользнула в рукав; он поднял обе руки, очень медленно коснувшись чужой спины и плеч дрожащими пальцами. 

— Геллерт, — произнес он едва слышно.

Еще секунду спустя тот вдохнул глубже и выдохнул, подняв голову и слегка отстранившись. Потемневшая радужка его левого глаза в отсветах факела, казалось, поблескивала мутно-серым.

Но и темный, и голубой глаз сияли теперь куда более знакомым чувством.

Альбус не успел уклониться или хотя бы попытаться это сделать — Геллерт вскинул обе руки, перекидывая цепь гоблинских кандалов ему за голову и с яростным рычанием дергая их обоих вправо.

— Стой, — выдавил Альбус, когда они упали на пол, отделяемые теперь от сотни ступеней вниз меньше, чем футом пространства. Очки слетели с носа, звякнув о камень, серебристые звенья впились в шею, но давление их совсем не было сокрушительным — и вряд ли потому, что Геллерт не хотел причинять ему боль. Глядя на своего противника, Альбус понимал, что ему просто не хватало физических сил.

— Сам захотел меня убить? — Геллерт, нависнув сверху, всем весом прижал к полу его палочковую руку. Его лицо выглядело посеревшим и осунувшимся; пересохшие губы потрескались. — Так убей! Убей сейчас!

— Я не хотел тебя убить, — прохрипел Альбус. — И не хочу.

В сдавленном рычании, прозвучавшем ему в ответ, ощущалась животная боль.

— Ох... как... недооценивал... что тебе нужно? То чувство, когда вершишь чужую судьбу, а тебе за это раз за разом благодарны? Или долг жизни? С ним у тебя, похоже, не...

Пальцы второй руки Альбуса сжались, обращаясь к магии напрямую: звено цепи гоблинской работы поползло в стороны, растягиваясь, размыкаясь — и треснуло, разрывая цепь.

До первой ступени лестницы еще было место — Альбус помнил это совершенно точно. Тем не менее он почувствовал, что падает.

Падение было кратким, словно с кровати, и настолько же болезненным — то есть едва ощутимым, за исключением того, что хватка на шее теперь исчезла.

Круглые стены тянулись вверх, казалось, бесконечно — северная башня была, в конце концов, самой высокой башней Нурменгарда. Спираль горевших факелов на стенах уходила в высоту, как призрак исчезнувшей лестницы, попарно укорачиваясь сверху: не чувствуя рядом людей, магические огни гасли.

Геллерт, упавший рядом, поглядел на свои руки, все еще закованные в браслеты кандалов, но больше не соединенные цепью. Он свел пальцы; ничего не произошло, и на его лице отразилась боль, смешанная с прежней яростью. Он вскинулся, вновь напоминая готового напасть зверя.

— Я не хотел и не хочу ни твоей смерти, ни, тем более, всего этого, — быстро и твердо сказал Альбус, садясь и приподнимая руки — скорее жест готового к схватке мага, чем заверяющего в безопасности. — И могу поклясться в этом, как и в том, что не знал, что здесь происходит. Пока не открыл дверь наверху.

Взгляд Геллерта не изменился, но и хватка цепи не сменялась пальцами. Он поглядел на кончик палочки, торчавший из чужого рукава.

«Она в надежном месте», — собирался ответить Альбус с должным холодком, выпуская палочку под пальцы — узник Нурменгарда лишался последнего своего преимущества, если крошечный шанс на него до этого и был.

— Ты колдовал по пути сюда? — спросил вдруг Геллерт хрипло.

— Аппарировал, — отозвался Альбус после паузы. — К границе барьера.

— А еще? Внутри замка?

Магический свет факелов наверху гас беззвучно, урезая свет унция за унцией, уступая темноте, покуда, в конце концов, не остались только огни рядом с ними.


End file.
